New Girl
by AnglMapa
Summary: A new famous tennis girl in Seishun Gakuen.


FanFiction:

Title: New Girl I

Anime : Prince of Tennis

(You Can Pretend You're The Girl So Let's Proceed)

A family named Frances in America is known for their greatness. They're more likely describe as 'perfect' (good-looking, fast-learner, athletic, super smart and etc.). A girl who is named Angel Frances. Is great in everything. She learned to play tennis at age 4. She always win at first place in every contest she enters in.

One day, she was looking thru the Tennis Channel and saw amazing tennis schools in Japan. Which made her think that She may learn more things about tennis in Japan. She requested to her father to let her study there in middle school. Her father approved her request.

Yes. The day has come. For her dispatch.

Her last breath in USA.

Her last step in her school.

"Hey." a serious voice came to her.  
she glanced. It was Kevin Smith, her bestfriend since Kindergarten, standing behind her.

"Yep? What is it?" she said.

"Today's the day, huh?"

"Yup. I'll miss this place."

"Will you visit?"

Angel thought of what Kevin said.

"I'll try."

"That's enough for a yes. So.. What time is your flight?"

"3 o'clock"

"Hmm, we have 3 and a half hour til' we apart."

"Yeah. It was like only yesterday when we graduated." Angel suddenly spoke.

"I'll miss you."

"Who says I won't"

Kevin sighed, "You never change huh? Can I escort you to the airport?"

"As you wish"

(2:15 pm Airport)

"Well! Here we are." she said.

"Huh? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am but,-"

"HOLD YOUR BUTS"

"Why?"

"I'll never forget you. Remember!"

"Yeah. I will. I'll remember you too."

"It's almost time. I'll give you a k-"

"Frances! Smith!" said a large voice.

It was Bobby Max and the group.

"We brought some remembrance." he said.

"Aww, that's so thoughtful." she said.

"..." said Kevin who is completely out of the picture.

2:50 pm

*Last Call for Tokyo, Japan*

"That's mine! Well. This is the real goodbye. I'll miss you all." tears fell from Angel's blue eyes.

"Bye, guys."

Everyone felt sadness but didn't show it.

*Japan*

"o'chibiii!"

"ha?"

"Did you hear? An American student is going to be your classmate-nya!"

"Yeah. I heard."

"You don't have any other comments-nyan?"

"None."

"Serious Much-nya!"

Eiji Kikumaru and Ryoma Echizen conversation.

*Next day. Echizen's Class*

"Okay class. We have a new student from America" the adviser said.

Whispers were everywhere in the room.

"You may come in."

"Yeeees." she said.

"You can introduce yourself now"

"Okay. Here I go."

Big eyes were at her.

"My name is Angel Frances. Nice to meet you" she smiled like a true angel.

"Okay. Let's Proceed. You may seat infront of that hazel-eyed boy. And open your books."

-Class-

-Bell Rang For Break-

"Hmm.. What do I do in breaks here in Japan." said Angel to herself while walking down the fields.

"You can eat or just chill" A strong matured voice encountered her.

Walking out of the shade holding a can of juice faced her.

"You're from my class right?" She said

"Yes. I'm Ryoma Echizen I seat at your back."

"Oh.. Right. Silly me. Can we chat?"

"What are we doing now?"

"Woah there ! You sound like Kevin Smi- ... "

"What's with the sudden pause?"

"I felt.. Sadness."

"You'll get use to that."

"Thank you for the advice mister-know-it-all."

"Fumm... I'll be going back to class" then he took out a tennis ball from his pocket.

"Wait."

"Huh."

"You play tennis?"

"Well yeah, I'm a regular."

"Is that so. Let's chat on our way to the classroom"

"Sure."

-Class-

* A paper on Echizen's desk *

' Psst! Can I join you for lunch?  
-Frances '

was the letter in the paper.

"Once again I'm at your back. But, sure. Why not."

"Thank you"

-Lunch Cafeteria-

"Maaaan! I'm so hungry!" Momoshiro said.

"Idiot. You're always hungry." Kaidoh said.

"Viper,what are you saying?"

"You want to fight."

"Stop." said Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou. We're sorry." they said.

"Where's, Echizen." said Tezuka.

"I saw him with a new girl" Fuji said.

"Girl?" Kaidoh said.

"Heeeh, Echizen has a girlfriend~" Momo said.

-Ryoma and Angel-

"*yaaaaawn* I'm so sleepy." Ryoma said.

"I'll sing to you"

"I don't want to hear an atomic bomb"

"I'll sing to you wether you like it or not."  
-singing-

"How's that!" Angel said.

"Eh? Echizen-kun?"

"You slept! Mouh. Thank you for listening. I'll go."

-Echizen woke-up infront of Kikumaru-

"O'chibi! Why are you sleeping-nya!"

"Where's Frances?"

"Frances? Who's that-nya"

"That must be the name of the new girl." Fuji said.

Ryoma paused and thought about it. Then said.

"New girl... Yeah. The New Girl."

.

.

(Heeey :] How is it? xD I'm a beginner so.. I'm not ready for bad comments so..  
No bad comments please ._. thank you :D the part 2 will be there. Stay Tooned! )


End file.
